Bonding Time
by Erosire
Summary: Just some bonding time between family members of the Uzumaki's household. Enjoy the short smutty story. M-Rated.


**Story: Bonding Time (Rate M)**

 **Warning:** This story is for mature audiences only.

 **Chapter 1:** Father and Daughter

 **– Story Start –**

"Is it weird that Himawari still take showers with dad?" asked the blond-haired boy with deep blue eyes. Those eyes were inherited from his father, and he was sitting at the dinner table, readying to have breakfast like any ordinary morning – at least it used to be ordinary.

Everything changed about a week ago.

"Sweetie, why would it be weird?" questioned his mother as she brought a plate to him. In her mind, it was nice to know despite that his younger sister no longer a child, she still wanted to bond with his father each morning.

He on the other hand had enough bonding time. Honestly, his bonding time and his sister's bonding time with their father was not the same thing from what he could tell.

"You find there's nothing wrong with it mum?" the boy asked. He wondered what actually happened during the time he was on a mission. He only returned a couple days ago and found the whole house very strange. He thought he might be trapped in some kind of illusions, but sadly, he was not.

This was reality – whacky reality.

"No, it's not weird. Not weird at all," his mother assured and patted him gently on the head like she used to. "Now, finish your breakfast, Boruto. I believe you have to meet Sasuke-sensei this morning along with Sarada-chan."

"Sasuke-sensei… right," Boruto muttered and shrugged. It was weird to hear his mother calling his sensei like that, and when did Sasuke became his sensei? Apparently, it was a week ago.

 **– Line Break –**

Hinata watched her oldest child finished his breakfast and headed off to training ground to meet up with his new sensei. Once her son did, she pondered what was taking her husband and daughter so long. They should have finished by now, and she needed to take a shower herself.

Curious of what was taking so long, Hinata approached the bathroom located down the corridor, away from the kitchen and dining room. On her approach, she quickly noticed the bathroom's door was not locked. In fact, it was not even closed.

"Oh yes, oh yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!" her daughter cried out from beyond the opening. She peeked around the bathroom door, seeing her husband was busy thoroughly massaging her daughter's tits as she sat on his naked lap in the deep tub.

They didn't seem to notice her until she spoke up. "Honey, sweetie, are you done yet? I don't mean to intrude on your bonding time, but breakfast is getting cold and I need to take a shower myself."

"K-kaa-san!" Himawari gasped as she shoved her father's hand away and faced her mother. "It's not what it looks like. Tou-san, dad… umm… dad is helping me wash the dirt from my boobies! Honest!"

Hinata looked puzzled at the explaining. She wondered why her youngest child had to explain herself when she already knew they were going to help scrub each other's body in the bath. Wasn't that the point of bathing together? Help cleaning each other?

She found nothing wrong with it. A week ago, she would be in a state of shock and demanded what they were doing.

"I know, sweetie," Hinata assured Himawari that she didn't misunderstand anything. She then eyed her husband after closely examining her daughter's bare chest.

Hinata smiled at him. "Honestly Naruto, what sort of cleaning have you been doing? There is some dirt remained under her tits. Please be diligent and make sure that you have scrubbed everything thoroughly."

"Yes dear," Naruto responded with a devilish smile. He was enjoying himself and enjoying his new wife's mindset. It was pretty awesome to be honest. "I will get right to it."

"Please do," Hinata said, "and take as much time as you need. I will heat up breakfast when you two are done."

 **– Line Break –**

When his wife left, Naruto turned his daughter around so her back was to his front. "See? Listen to what your mother had said. Let me clean you properly."

"Yes, Tou-san," his daughter replied cutely, allowing him to discard the sponges he had been using to massage her growing breasts. Instead, he went at them with both hands. He groped and pinched her fleshy mounds causing her to moan.

"Wow! They are as big as your mothers," Naruto commented and started thrusting his hips so that his cock was rubbing along his daughter's ass. She got the hint and started thrusting back so the soft cushion of her wadded his engorged cock nicely.

"That feels nice. Feels very, very nice," Naruto commented while continuing to fondle his teenage daughter's breasts, filling out both of his hands fully.

When he gripped those globes, his daughter responded by arching her back so that her breasts thrust forwards, pressing against his palm strongly. And by doing so, his hard cock managed to slip underneath, brushing dangerously to the tight entrance.

If his wife hadn't popped in unexpectedly again, he would have popped his daughter – again.

"I thought I'd bring in more towels for you…" his wife said and blinked. She stared at their daughter, who was jerking back and forth on top of him. "What are you doing with your hips!?"

"Oh, um, er…?" muttered Himawari while still grinding her hips on his laps.

Naruto immediately tried to come up with a plausible explanation. His wife would only believe any kind plausible explanation. Anything from the impossibilities wouldn't work, he had been told.

"I…" Naruto mumbled, trying to muster all of his brainpowers. Words began to form in his mind. A good enough explanation to what he was doing.

"Tou-san said he got some dirt down there," his daughter interrupted, "and since there are no more sponges available, I was helping him get rid of it by massaging his cock in between ass cheeks…"

"Yeah," Naruto added and examined his wife's expression. She didn't believe the explanation from what he could tell. Before he could reinforce his daughter's claim, Himawari quickly turned sideways, showing her mother the clean and fully erect cock of his. It was nested in between her ass cheeks.

"Oh, okay then," his wife said when she finished examining the cock. It was very clean. "Please hurry up with the cleaning, okay?"

"Sure thing, dear," Naruto said while continuing to play with his daughter's breasts without losing pace. And when his wife left for the second time, he turned his daughter around. "Let me see if you are clean, sweetheart."

His daughter knew exactly what he wanted and complied by getting up. Stream of steaming water splashed and dripped down her body as she bent over to align her snatch with his oceanic blue eyes.

Naruto smiled and spread his daughter's lower lips apart to take in the intoxicating aroma of her sex, her lovely sex. He tentatively stuck the tip of his tongue inside, tasting the clean and crispy texture of the newly washed cunt. His hands then gripped her thighs as his tongue dwelled deeper.

At the sudden intrusion, his daughter's body immediately straightened and tried to jerk backwards, but his hands prevented her from doing so. He wiggled his tongue, bringing out the blissful delight to her insides and allowing her body to slowly relax.

"Ah! Ahhh! Tou-san! Ahhh!" his daughter moaned and shivered as he ate her pussy, slurping and licking her canal thoroughly. His wife did tell him to clean their daughter properly.

Once Naruto had done cleaning his daughter's inside as his wife demanded, he allowed her to rest back onto his laps, brushing her soaking lips on the crown of shaft in the process. She giggled at his unintended grunt before grabbing the oil-based lubricant inside the tub.

"Here, let me help, sweetheart," Naruto said after regaining his composure. He took the lubricant off her hands with a mischievous smile. He slowly inserted the nozzle inside her tight cunt, turning and twisting. The playful invasion forced his daughter to grip both of his shoulder and moaned vibrantly.

Once the nozzle was fully inside, Naruto gave it a squeeze, allowing the cool liquids to fill her inside.

"Ughhmmmm," his daughter moaned at the new sensation flooding her already soaking cunt. She threw her head back when he retook both of breasts into his hands, feeling their softened weight before lowering his mouth to one.

Naruto sucked and licked until he felt his daughter's breath going ragged. Then with his lips, he slowly pulled her nipple out and away from her body. She reciprocated by digging her fingers into his shoulders. The pleasure was plastered all over her face.

"Stop, stop, stoooooppp," his daughter pleaded. Seeing the cuteness upon her face, he slowly let go of her nipple as it retracted back into her body. As she panted, he repeated with the other nipples, earning another pleading.

"Looks like you're clean, sweetheart," Naruto said once his daughter collapsed onto his shoulder. He could feel the lubricant leaking out of her cunt along with her juices. It made his cock even harder than ever before.

His daughter eventually regained her breath. She pulled her head from her father's shoulder. "It's your turn, Tou-san. You need to be clean too."

"Ah, that's right," Naruto said as he felt his daughter prepared herself to give his cock a thorough cleaning by rubbing it meticulously against the inside of her pussy canal. He leaned backwards and watched his daughter lifted her hips slightly upwards and wrapped her hands around his cock. She positioned it at the entrance of her well-lubricated cunt and impaled herself.

 **– Line Break –**

Hinata frowned as her husband and daughter finally entered the dining room and sat at the small cozy table, readying to have breakfast together a family. She would love to have her son with them as well, but he was busy with his training.

"What took you two so long?"

"I had to give Himawari a full inside cleaning," Naruto answered. "You know, like the one from two nights ago."

"Yes, Kaa-san," Himawari responded. "My body was really dirty. I'm all better now. It's a little sore below, but it's nothing to worry about."

"Well, if that the case, I supposed it couldn't be helped," Hinata said and accepted the answer given by her husband and daughter. It was nice to know he would do anything for their daughter even in the dark of the night.

To be honest, Hinata wanted nothing more than cuddling her husband all night long, but he had to stay in their daughter's room two nights ago and the night before, giving her a deep body cleaning.

Hinata, resigned completely to housewife status, initially wasn't sure what a deep body cleaning was and tried to investigate the first night it happened almost a week ago. Needlessly to say, she found her husband thrusting his cock deep inside their daughter to the point the tip must had lodged at the opening of the girl's womb. He was pounding their daughter with some very hard stroke, making the girl's body shake and convulsed on the bed.

"What are you two doing!?" Hinata had shouted then. Her husband of course responded with a very good explanation. It was pretty logical, at least to her mind.

"Oh, not to worry dear," Naruto had said. His hands were holding onto their daughter's hips while he continued to hammer away with absolutely reckless abandonment, causing the bedroom to fill with screams and moans.

"I'm glad you could actually see this, dear," he continued while his mind work miles a second. "I was in the process of cleaning up our daughter's inside."

"What? What? What do you mean?"

"Well, you know that we ran out of lubricant for her inside and since it the middle of the night with all the shops being closed and all, I decided to provide an all-natural alternative," Naruto responded and thrust deep. He explained the all-natural alternative in the best way he knew how. After all, he used it on his wife's face for many years, giving her a youthful looks.

Their daughter deserved the same, wouldn't she?

Hinata seemed to believe it. "But why is your cock inside –

"Ahahaha, of course dear," Naruto chuckled. "I have to get all the way in to thoroughly clean our daughter's inside. Ugh… ugh…" he gripped his daughter hips tightly and buried himself, balls deep into her tight snatch. His cock violently pulsed, signalling imminent release.

His daughter groaned and gripped the sheets underneath her form tightly.

"It's coming, it's coming! Ugh!" Naruto grunted and showered his daughter's womb with his steamy, hot spunks. She moaned as she felt his cum washed over all of her insides in powerful thick bursts, relentlessly. Her pussy clenched his cock tightly and making sure he had coated her properly.

"Damn you're tight, so tight," Naruto grunted and pulled back an inch or two. He then slammed back into her with sheer brute force, causing his daughter to almost scream out in pain. He repeated the action again and again. And once the ejaculation fully died down, he turned towards his astonished wife and slowly pulled out of his daughter's soaking cunt.

"You didn't have to do this, honey. You worked all day," Hinata said, guiltily.

"It's okay, dear. I'm glad I could help out Himawari," Naruto panted and positioned his soaking crown at the rear end of his daughter, causing his wife to look at him puzzlingly. "I have to clean this hole as well."

With that short explanation, Naruto stabbed his maddening cock into his daughter rectum and then proceeded to pound away. The cum he unleashed from just a moment ago allowed him to slip nicely into her ass. It didn't take long for him to blow the second load inside his daughter's tight ass and claimed it was cleaning her bottom.

Hinata smiled as she watched her husband and daughter from across the table. They were always close, but after the first night of deep cleaning, they had become even closer.

"Himawari," Naruto said when his daughter about to dig into her breakfast. "Have you brush your teeth?"

"Umm… I forgot…" Himawari pouted. "I will go do it right now."

"There's no need to since I'm here," Naruto said and shifted his chair backwards. He pulled down his pants and let loose his hardened cock. He had blowed his load in his daughter's tight cunt only a few minutes ago, and he was hard again. It was all thanked to his Uzumaki bloodline.

"All-natural is much better for you, sweetie," he added and placed a hand on his daughter's head as she stared at his cock. "But you have to suck it out like before. Don't spill any, okay?"

"Okay," Himawari said before eyeing her mother. "Do you mind, Kaa-san?"

"No, not at all," Hinata said and watched her daughter lowered her head onto her husband's cock and began blowing him in earnest. Soon her daughter's mouth would be washed thoroughly with hot sticky cum just like yesterday and the day before. Maybe her daughter's face would get washed too in the process.

It was the norm in the household.


End file.
